


Five Years, What A Surprise

by whiiteTra2h



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of david bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiiteTra2h/pseuds/whiiteTra2h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows the ExorJosh fanon, post game. This is my first UD drabble, and while I’m confident about my Chris, I hope my Josh will be decent.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Years, What A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the ExorJosh fanon, post game. This is my first UD drabble, and while I’m confident about my Chris, I hope my Josh will be decent.

Finding a moment of peace was now the bane of Christopher’s existence. You would think this was an exaggeration - but it was not. Managing a job, college, and taking care of a certain someone sometimes got to his nerves. It was difficult, so difficult, to lead a normal life after everything that had happened, back on the mountain. With the flashbacks, and the newly found fear of the dark, of crowds, of loud noises, of… You got the basic gist of it.

And then, there was Joshua. Joshua, who had been now occupying Chris’ couch for four months. Who was as emotionally scarred as he was - if not more. Who had to cover himself up from head to toe from the shame of the scars littering his skin caused.

This beautiful skin, dark, now filled with crevices, and remains of old dried out open wounds.

Those mesmerizing green eyes, that had lost some of their light, but were still struggling to try to regain it.

The fight was so obviously permanent inside of Josh’s mind. All Chris could do was stand and watch from afar.

Sometimes, all of this was too much to handle, and the only thing that Chris wanted was a moment of peace. A moment, just like this one, where he could sit at the edge of his bed, earphones plugged into his phone, and whispering soft lullabies to his very core, while he closed his eyes, shut his consciousness, and -

The earphones were yanked from him violently, making Chris yelp and drop his phone to the floor. It flopped against the wooden tiles with a thud, and continued on with the melody it was playing, now blaring it out for everyone to hear.

“My brain hurt like a warehouse, it had no room to spare,  
I had to cram so many things to store everything in there.”

A hand flat on his chest, as his heart was racing, Christopher looked up to the figure standing next to him.

“Josh! What the hell, dude? You- ugh, don’t just do that, come on!”

“And all the fat-skinny people, and all the tall-short people,  
And all the nobody people, and all the somebody people,  
Never thought I’d need so many people…”

Josh stood silently, just staring down at the phone on the floor. There was a hint of a smile that had already started fading on his scarred features. Chris reached out to grab his phone, only to be stopped by his friend’s hand.

“This sounds familiar.”

“Yeah, I mean, Bowie is still fairly known, even nowadays, so…”

“I knew you were a nerd, but I never thought you’d be a Bowie-nerd.”

Chris snorted and shook his head. “Right. Let me stop this thing, it’s too loud.”

The hand that was blocking the path to his phone did not move. “No. I want to listen.”

“And it was cold and it rained so I felt like an actor,  
And I thought of Ma and I wanted to get back there.  
Your face, your race, the way that you talk,  
I kiss you, you’re beautiful, I want you to walk..!”

Chris had to look away, frowning and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as Josh sat next to him on the bed. The hand previously blocking him was now resting atop of his own, pressed against the mattress.

“Look, dude, this is fucking-”

“Shut up! I want to listen.”

And he listened. Quietly, and intently, he listened. Until the song stopped, and another started playing. Then, he grabbed Chris’ phone, and handed it to him, and there was something - something in his eyes, something that wasn’t often here, but made Chris shudder when it showed up, once in a blue moon. Some hint of determination, maybe. Or something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Play it again.”

It was hard to tell whether this was an inquiry, or an order. But Chris complied. If that meant this look in Josh’s eyes could stay, then he would have done anything.

“...Pushing through the market square, so many mothers sighing.”

Chris finally took his eyes off of his phone, to look up to Josh’s eyes again. And he was greeted by a smile - a warm, genuine smile, that looked absolutely painful, yet so positively ravishing. A smile that made him melt on spot.

Before a word could even be spoken, something pressed against Christopher’s lips - and that something was nothing other but Joshua’s own. Oh, believe it, it didn’t take him more than a few seconds to answer to it, and press back against those wonderful, beautiful chapped lips. Two hands were brought up to Josh’s face, and ever so gently, he cradled it, fingers barely brushing against the creases and holes left by old wounds, that would never completely fade.

And at this moment, at this very moment, Chris knew - Chris knew that it was worth struggling to find those moments of peace.


End file.
